


9.5 agents (ones still loading)

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "I need a break." May told Coulson.Only twenty minutes later, Daisy came running into his office, slamed down a plastic bag that contained three positive tests on his desk. "I found these in the bathroom. And it's NOT me."Someone was pregnant.





	9.5 agents (ones still loading)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Philinda babies. Don't judge.

No matter how unpredictable and strange their live was, miracles still seemed to happen. When a fifty year old woman stops having to buy feminine products every month, she's usually just going through menopause. But when three tests came up positive, May knew she had to go. 

Stepping into the office of her baby's father, May sighed. "I need a break."

"What?" Coulson's voice answered, and then he registered what she said. "Oh, uh, of course."

"Thanks." May looked down.

"Something wrong?" Phil asked.

"Yes-no." May nodded, and left.

Only twenty minutes later, Daisy came running into the office, a plastic bag in her hands. "I found these in a trash can in the bathroom. And it's NOT me."

-:x:-

"You guys both need a break!" Fury's command silenced Coulson. "I'm sending you two to that safe house in the mountains."

"What?"

"Good agents don't overwork themselves. Two months. Chose a person to take your place for now. I don't want to hear from you for the next two months!" The line went dead.

Coulson sighed. At least May was getting her break. And now that someone on his team was pregnant, he had a quick mystery to solve.

-:x:-

(That evening)

"Phil, we need to talk." May approached him.

"It's you, isnt it?" Coulson let it slip.

May was silent. Her lips were pressed into a firm line.

"Daisy found tests." He told her.

"Yes."

"I narrowed it down to you or Simmons when I saw Elena and Bobbi drinking together. But anyway, you're getting your break, but Fury is sending me with you." He said.

May nodded, and blurted out, "You're the father."

"I suspected so." He threw her a reassuring smile. 

-:x:-

Next morning, both resisted talk of the baby during the drive to the safe house. But eventually, Phil asked, "how pregnant are you?"

"Entirely." May answered, rolling her eyes. 

"How far?"

"Simmons said four and a half months."

"Simmons knew?"

"I came to you last night right after I told her and she practically tried to tie me down to check it out. She told me the gender."

"Did you want to know?" Coulson asked. He did.

"I didn't care."

"Oh." Coulson checked the directions to the safe house, and May said, "I didn't know till yesterday."

Coulson nodded.

-:x:-

That night, May curled up alone in a bed. Yes, the room was nice, but it didn't feel right.

Rolling from her side onto her back, May pulled up her shirt, and exhaled as far as she could. She still looked bloated... Simmons said it was the baby.

Hovering a hand over the lump, May finally rested it firmly in place, and promptly burst into tears. She was getting her dream. A little child to hold and love, to cherish and protect. A little child with dark hair and bright little blue eyes, little chubby fists to hold onto her right back. A baby to laugh with and cry with, take care of in the sick times and play with in the healthy times. To teach Tai Chi and watch Phil read and teach it everything he knew about Captain America.

And the team... to see Daisy play with her "little sibling". Mack would hold the child with more gentleness then anyone, and point out the names of every part to a car before the baby could even talk. Elena would speak to the child in Spanish, absolutely covering the baby in love. Simmons would be delighted, and help guide her and Phil. Fitz would be the nerdy and shy uncle, singing all the geeky lullaby's about the periodic table and light refraction. Bobbi would be the one to teach it how to sneak around, and always get into trouble. Hunter, on the other hand, well, she did NOT want to imagine what he would teach her child.

But what about SHIELD? What about her life? Did Phil even want this?

Did he want a little girl?

-:x:-

(Like, two minutes later)

Phil was dozing, day dreaming in the light of a lamp about how he hoped Melinda would want to keep the baby. She would be the best mom.

His door cracked, and he saw May out of the corner of his vision. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and he sat up. May slipped in, wearing leggings and a lose t-shirt that seemed familiar, and crept on to his bed. "Melinda?" He asked.

"Do you want her?" May curled up next to him. 

"HER?" He was shocked. A little girl! A little baby girl. Their girl!

"Do you want the baby?" May waited.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first." She told him.

"Yes."

"Good."

That night, May curled up with Phil.

-:x:-

In the expected two months later, May was showing now, and when they returned to the base, Daisy almost fainted when she saw May. As co-director for the last two months with Mack, she was sleep deprived and thought she was hallucinating when she saw a pregnant May get out of the car, Coulson at her side. "May... you're... May..."

"Yes, my name is May." Melinda blew it off.

"But.. it was you?" Daisy stared. 

"Yeah." Coulson tried to hide a grin.

"You're pregnant." Daisy squeaked.

"Yup, with a healthy little girl." Coulson said. "May is.. not me. Sorry." 

"May is pregnant Omigosh!!" Daisy ran up and hugged May. 

"Daisy, calm yourself." May told her.

"You're going to be parents!" Daisy shouted, and hugged Coulson too.

"Really? We had no idea!" May sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"May I?" Daisy reached out a shaky hand towards May's stomach.

"Sure." Daisy pressed her hand down, and her eyes went wide. May smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad. Then Fitz came out, and fixed his eyes on his superiors. "You're back. What are your or...der...s?" He stared at May's stomach.

"It's late. Everyone go back to bed." Coulson said before Jemma, Mack, and Elena came out too, and Elena just blinked at May.

"Well. Now that the teams all here, let's address the elephant in the room." Coulson said. "May's pregnant, and can't go out into the field, and as much as she wishes it wasn't so, y'all are going to have to step up your game."

"We have for the last two months." Daisy reminded them.

"I know. But now that we are back, May and I will be moving off base." He finished.

"You need to be equipped enough so that when I am not here, you can still finish your missions." May glared, her arms folded across her chest. 

"Yes May."

-:x:-

And as another month drug on, Coulson's Saturday-night-team-bonding-time was a regular, and May would never forget how in the middle of a game of Uno how she had dropped her cards in suprise when she had felt the first, real solid kick from the life within her. And the game was soon forgotten when the rest of the the team crowded around her, much to May's displeasure.

But the best suprise of all was when May went to her and Phil's closet one morning and found a new leather jacket just like the ones she used to wear, except for one difference. The belt was modified so that the jacket could zip cleanly over her belly. She later found out that it had been the Ladies whom had thought that up. Bobbi, Elena, Jemma, and Daisy had been quite pleased to see May in it later. And Phil said it made her look like a superhero mom, which May actually smiled about.

The only thing May didn't like about it all was the way she was treated differently. Daisy, Bobbi, and Elena were afraid to spar, and only sent soft hits to her arms. She felt like they were treating her delicately, afraid and skittish. Finally, May told the team at another game of Uno, "I want you guys to stop treating me different. I am the same person I was seven months ago, and even during the first four you weren't afraid."

"But we didn't know!" Daisy argued, thinking before setting down a green seven over green five card.

"And now Im requesting that you stop treating me different. I've left the field. Is that not enough?"

-:x:-

In Coulson's opinion, May was delicate. She carried his baby. His daughter, and that should be realized. He had watched Melinda and Daisy spar, and he winced when May dropped Down to swing her leg and knock Daisy over. He hated watching her put the baby at risk. 

"I don't want to hurt you May!" Daisy said from the mat.

"She's surrounded by amniotic fluid. She's fine."

"Have you ever seen those signs on rollor coasters forbidding pregnant women because of possiblility of hurting the baby? Well I think this is just as bad! All the jerking and spinning can't be good." Daisy argued.

"I'm sure-"

"No May! You need to be careful!" Daisy said, pulling herself up. "Yes, you are the same person, but you are also growing and protecting another!"

May was silent. 

"In less then three months you will have a daughter, and I promise to beat you up all you want when she's here, okay?"

May nodded, and saw a newer recruit staring. "What are you looking at?" May snapped.

"Nothing Ma'me!" He answered.

"Good." May sighed.

-:x:-

(Two weeks later)

"We need a name." Coulson said, hugging May from behind, his hands on her stomach.

"I swear I will murder you if suggest 'Peggy'." May warned.

"What? You don't want a Peggy?" Phil asked.

"No."

"We could name her after Daisy." May suggested.

"I like the thought, but not the idea of TWO Daisy's." Phil said.

"I have a few others. I thought maybe ZhenZeu, which means Pearl, but then I decided no." May told him. 

Phil kissed her forehead, "whatever it is, it will be perfect."

-:x:-

(One month later)

"No, no, I can't do it! Don't do it! No!" May sat up in bed. That stupid Bahrain dream again. Only this time, she was backing up from her daughter. She could feel the gun under her hand, and the little girl purring, "give me your pain."

May felt arms wrapped around her, and May settled into Phil's embrace. "Shhhh. Love. Melinda, hey, you're fine." He whispered.

May didn't cry, but she asked, "how can I be a mom, Phil? I kill for a living!" 

"Mel, you are perfect, okay? If I were to chose anyone to be the mother of my daughter, I would be you. No questions asked."

"Even Audrey?" May wondered.

With no hesitation, he answered. "Yes, even over Audrey."

"Rosal-"

"Yes."

-:x:-

Phil sat, doing paperwork in his office the next day when May came in. Her stomach was obvious now, at nine months, but the baby wasn't due for another two weeks. The team had helped them set up a nearby house, ready for a family. He had proposed to May only a few days ago, and it was out of pure love, not doing the noble thing. Because he loved Melinda. Phil Coulson loved Melinda May with all his heart, and he loved their little baby girl too. They were engaged, and the simple wedding was tomorrow. Nothing fancy, just Mack officiating and May in her beloved leather jacket that miraculously still fit her.

May lowered herself down into 'her' armchair, and Phil could see the simple ring on her finger. It was a thin band of silver, but it meant so much more. "Phil, we need to discuss my maternity leave. I would prefer to get back to the base ASAP, but I don't want to leave her or bring the baby with us."

"You're right, we can't have that." Phil said, and looked at her. May was just beautiful. Her hand absent-mindedly rested near her stomach, and he still loved to watch her Tai chi, even now that she had to lean back against the baby to keep her balance.

"You know I will need you for the first couple months, right?" May reminded him.

"Yes, Mel, I have already filed for paternity leave."

"Good."

"Anything for you, honey."

-:x:-

(Two weeks later)

May cursed herself for not accepting the epidural when she had the chance. Melinda was surprised she hadn't broken Coulson's hand by now, and Jemma had told her that she had cursed Daisy out of the room, but May didn't remember it. "Go get Daisy!" She ordered to Jemma.

Daisy reappeared into her vision, and May bit down on her teeth through another contraction.

"Daisy, I want you to know, you are my first baby, okay?" May took a deep breath.

"Yes." Daisy teared up. She obviously hated seeing May in pain.

"No matter what, this is your sister, okay?"

"Yes." The inhuman nodded. May had to take her hand too, and Daisy winced as May squeezed it.

(An hour later.)

"Name?" Jemma asked.

"Vi...vic...Victoria" Melinda sputtered. Her hair was soaked with sweat, fanned across the pillow. 

Jemma nodded, and wrote it down. "I need to clean her up." Jemma reached out her arms. May held on to the little screaming baby, Coulson right beside her. Daisy, still slightly pale from witnessing May scream, stood in the corner. "May, I won't have her for long." Jemma said.

May reluctantly handed the baby over, and watched Jemma like a hawk as the scientist worked.

"You did it Mel, you did it." Phil told May, brushing her hair from her face. 

When Simmons handed back Victoria Anne Louise Coulson, May was quick to hold the baby close. Melinda had pulled herself as upright as she could, and she finally thought of Phil. Carefully lifting the baby towards him, she hated to see the little wimpering girl leave her again. Coulson tentatively reached out and took his daughter. He cried a little, and said, "hey, little one, I'm your daddy." He was at awe, and Daisy was looking over his shoulder. 

He finally handed Victoria back to Melinda, who beckoned over Daisy. "You wanna hold her?" May offered.

"What if I drop her?" Daisy worried.

"You won't." May assured.

"Okay then." Daisy picked up the baby, and immediately fell silent in amazment.

They were a family.

-:x:-

When May was brought to their new home, she, Daisy, and Phil opened up the door to a loud "suprise!" From FitzSimmons in the kitchen.

"Whats this?" May asked.

"We got here earlier this morning." Jemma giggled as Fitz picked a piece of batter of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked. 

"Baking!" The said at the same time as if it was obvious.

"Baking what?" May asked, softly swaying with Victoria cuddled against her.

"Well, we made cookies, one pie, an attempt at cake, muffins, some brownies -Fitz went crazy with the powdered sugar- and right now we are trying a bread recipe." Jemma rattled off.

"Smells good." Daisy said, and went to pick a piece of crust off the pie. Jemma swatted her hand. "Ow!"

Coulson poked one of the brownies. "Where is the actual brownie?" He asked licking the powdered sugar off his finger, been staring at the large indention that it left.

"I told you Fitz went crazy!" Jemma laughed.

This was their family.

-:x:-

(A year later.)

There was something just so natural and perfect to see Coulson holding a baby. He was made to be a father. And when Melinda would wake up in the night to hear him talking to their little, tiny baby girl, something just would want to make her cry it was so sweet

May smiled as she picked up her daughter, Victoria Anne Coulson, (she had almost been named Avery, but Melinda vetoed that because it sounded to much like Audrey for May's taste.) "Good morning little one." She sighed. She felt so domestic, living in a home off base.

"Are you hungry Vix?" May grinned, "Vix" was their nickname for Victoria. May started to feed Vix before she put her in the baby sling on her chest and did her tai chi.

Vix opened her little eyes speckled with blues, and looked up at May before going back to eating. "Oh, food more important? Huh?" Melinda gently teased, as if Vix could understand.

Melinda loved her two daughters. Daisy, her oldest, and Victoria, her biological daughter. She loved how Daisy adored her 'little sister' and how when Vix was only hours old, had picked Vix up from May, and prompty said, "you stole my place you little cookie!" And that was Daisy's nickname for Vix. Cookie.

Melinda let Vix finish, and fixed her shirt. Victoria crinkled her eyes in a smile, and blew a spit bubble. "That's gross." May sighed, and burped her daughter.

Getting up from the couch, May took the baby sling and wrapped it around herself and Vix, letting the baby settle on her chest.

May left the living room, and stepped on to her mat for Tai Chi. The room was lit with morning sunlight. Perfect.

Phil would be up in less then fifteen minutes. Melinda knew.

"Hey baby girl. How's my little angel eyes this morning?" Phil said from the door the expected fifteen minutes later.

"Ahhhhh!" Vix replied, trying to break free from her bondage to Mom.

"Shhhh! Don't interrupt your Mommy's Tai Chi. It helps her stay calm so that I can survive till the next day in case she gets angry." He joked.

May rolled her eyes in response, and Phil walked over. He gently took Vix out of the sling, and held her with one hand against his shoulder. "Mel, I'm going to go wake up Daisy. She's sleeping in again."

May smiled, and continued. Daisy lived with them, in her own room, yet was pretty dependant on them, and was the perfect older sister for Vix.

"Good morning!" May heard Coulson knock on Daisy's door.

"Ahhhhh!" Vix shrieked in joy, and Melinda could easily imagine her drooling all over Phil.

"Comming Vix!" Said the muffled voice of Daisy, and May heard the door open. "Hello my little cookie."

"Nope. My daughter." Coulson said, and May assumed Daisy had tried to take Vix.

"My little sister." Daisy challenged.

"My daughter." Coulson repeated.

"May! Coulson won't let me hold Victoria!" Daisy companied.

"Sorry, May's doing Tai Chi. No answers til Breakfast." Coulson told her.

''Awww!"

May finished up, and rolled up her mat, going to the kitchen, she found Phil attempting to cook with one hand, the other handling Vix. And Daisy fake pouting at the table.

May mentally smirked. She walked over and tried to take Vix.

"My daughter." Phil said.

"Fruit of my womb." May argued.

"My daughter."

"I carried her for nine months." May reminded him.

"And I was with you the last five." He joked.

"Not very impressive." May joked back, and kissed him. "Now give me back my baby."

"Fine." He attempted puppy eyes, but returned her.

"Nope." She smiled, and walked over to Daisy, handing Vix to her.

"Yes!" Daisy cheered. "Now how's my sis this mornin'?" She talked to the baby while Vix began her goal of spreading as much saliva around as possible.

"No fair!" Coulson said.

"You need to make breakfast, I do dishes." May said.

"But...''

"Shall I cook?" May asked sweetly.

"No!" Phil looked a little panicked, knowing May's cooking skills. "I don't have time to buy a new house."

Daisy stiffed a laugh.

"Ha ha." May turned, and took out dishes.

"My wife is abusing me." Coulson joked, and playfully elbowed May.

"Oh really? Last I knew, you stole my baby while I was doing my Yoga." May threw back.

"You both looked so cute, I thought I might take one of you with me."

"Oh my gosh if you guys make out in the kitchen, I will have to cover your daughter's eyes. Keep it PG!" Daisy said, holding Vix on her knee.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Daisy said.

"Okay." Coulson answered, then pecked May on the cheek.

"Thats better." Daisy said. "The only good make out was at your wedding. Dou you even know the face I made?"

"No clue. I was kinda distracted."

"Yeah, you were distracted by eating May's face." Daisy muttered. "Well, FYI, it was something like this." Daisy put on her absolutely shocked face.

"You know, it's really cute when you do that with a baby in your lap.'' Coulson told her.

"Ok."

"Phil. We need to go soon." May glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Alright." He said, and stared at all the pancake supplies on the counter. "Pancakes for supper, I guess."

"That's fine honey." May told him.

"Here." Daisy gave up Vix, and May grabbed the diaper bag.

As soon as everyone was ready, May and Coulson took the front seat, and Vix sat in the back in her car seat next to Daisy.

Phil and Melinda leaned in over the center console, and quickly kissed before heading off to the base.

"I wonder how we will save the world today?" Coulson asked.

"Probably somehow cool." Daisy said.

"Stay safe." May told them. "Love you."

"Ahhhhh!" Vix agreed.


End file.
